<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulgaria’s BonBon by MoonlitMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019007">Bulgaria’s BonBon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder'>MoonlitMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finally gets a date with his favorite Quidditch Star.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bulgaria’s BonBon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron could not believe his eyes. Bulgaria’s bonbon was walking right up to him. “Ron, dinner tonight.” Viktor said, not asking but demanding. Ron was speechless, he looked to Harry who just shrugs at him. Ron runs to gryffindor tower, “Harry, help me find something to wear!” “Ron, wear your maroon jumper and your muggle jeans, I’m sure he just wants to ask you how to get ‘Mione to go to the yule ball with him, no need to get all bent out of shape over an outfit” Ron was waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall when Viktor showed up. “Let’s eat in the ship tonight, less people there” Viktor led him out the door and across the grounds towards the lake, Ron keeping up quickly, still in disbelief that this is happening.</p><p>Viktor had a table set for two, candles and a lovely meal set out for them. Wide eyed Ron took his seat. They sat and talked about everything. Viktor surprisingly asked most of the questions, it was hard for him to find something about himself that Ron didn’t already know. He wanted to know all about Ron. By the end of the night they seemed to know everything about each other. Viktor stood up and held out his hand for Ron’s. Ron stood and let him lead him towards the back of the ship, magic really was amazing. Viktor took him to his room and leaned in for a kiss, he paused right before their lips touched, waiting for Ron to respond with permission. Ron licked his bottom lip and met Viktor the rest of the way, lips crashing together in an intimate kiss. Ron seriously could not believe he was having this night. “Wait until I tell Harry he was wrong” he thought to himself. Viktor had moved one hand to Ron’s neck running his fingers through his long red hair, other hand to his belt loops, he hooked his forefinger in and rubbed his thumb along Ron’s hip bone. Ron gasped at the sudden touch, he’d never done anything like this before but he didn’t want it to stop. He moved his lips against Viktor’s needing more of him. Viktor reached down to rub Ron’s erection through his denims. Ron broke the kiss and moaned out loud.</p><p>“Ron wake up mate” Harry shook him. Ron looked up to see green eyes, disappointment hitting him immediately. Harry starts laughing controllably “Having a good dream there mate, you were clearly enjoying yourself from the sounds you were making.” Ron was not able to look him in the eye, he knew it had been too good to be true. He rolled out of bed and started getting ready ignoring Harry as he did.</p><p>“Next time I’ll just let you sleep through breakfast ” Harry laughs as he leaves their shared dormitory. Ron throws two fingers up at his retreating back. For the first time in probably his entire life Ron went back to bed and skipped breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>